


Amor ordinem nescit.

by themaysflower



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other idols are mentioned - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaysflower/pseuds/themaysflower
Summary: Ten years after the Second Wizarding War, Hogwarts was living in peace: students and professors were starting to move on completely, ending the innecessary hate between Houses and ex-Death Eaters relatives. Jung Wooyoung was just a Gryffindor kid - son of a Death Eater family - that survived his fate and that now, during his last year, missed his hyungs.In between curious notes, new friends and the quarreling with Choi San, the so-claimed peace started to vanish, outclassed by extreme fear. People always wanted revenge, but Wooyoung didn't know that, and he soon had to understand what living in worry meant.Or: a Harry Potter enemies to lovers AU where there is an actual plot that looks angsty but in reality there is a whole lot of fluff and fun, too.[Eventual trigger warnings will be added in the first notes of each chapter.]
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. The calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here we are with a Harry Potter!AU. For information purposes, the title means "Love doesn't know any rule". I thought using a Latin sentence would be ideal in this case. This first chapter is going to present you general knowledge about our protagonists (even if some of them will arrive in the next chapters) and about the plot.  
> This is the first time I post a work of mine since a lot of time, and English is not my first language, so I am a bit anxious, but I still wanted to give it a try. I hope you will do the same and I will see you at the end of this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here we are with a Harry Potter!AU. For information purposes, the title means "Love doesn't know any rule". I thought using a Latin sentence would be ideal in this case. This first chapter is going to present you general knowledge about our protagonists (even if some of them will arrive in the next chapters) and about the plot.  
> This is the first time I post a work of mine since a lot of time, and English is not my first language, so I am a bit anxious, but I still wanted to give it a try. I hope you will do the same and I will see you at the end of this chapter!

«Lumos» he whispered in the middle of the night. He really tried to read the notes he found the day before – about strange creatures living under the Great Lake – without using the spell, but the dark was too thick, and he couldn’t see a damn thing.

He tried to hide under his blankets, being as silent as possible, but the light was still too bright and he could hear Mark waking up. He tried to pretend to sleep, after whispering again: «Nox». Or better, he thought he was whispering, because Mark was now getting up, sighing out loud, meaning that he still heard him.

«Wooyoung, what in the living hell are you doing this late? You need to sleep» he tried to talk quietly. «I was trying to study, I-» he stopped, knowing even if he couldn’t see him what kind of face the other boy was pulling at him: the I-Know-You-Are-Lying face.

«I’m sorry, I’ll go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you» he said then, covering himself up with the rest of the blankets, the notes and the wand scattered in his bed. He knew Mark wanted to ask him more questions, but he saw him giving up, going back to sleep. Wooyoung sighed, trembling a little when a shiver went down his spine.

He missed his hyungs. Seonghwa and Hongjoong-hyung graduated the year before, leaving him for his last one in Hogwarts. Being part of the oldest ones felt strange, unusual. He was a kid, not an almost-adult ready for the Magic life outside the Castle. He had no idea of what to do about his future, even if Professor McGonagall always helped him with new possibilities. He wanted to scream thinking about it.

He sighed again, knowing it was going to be a long night. Being with his only friends was easier, because he knew he wasn’t alone. Even during the holidays, where most students went back home, his hyungs decided to stay with him to spend Christmas together. It was what he described as real happiness, having them there, next to him.

Wooyoung’s family was a problematic one. His left arm knew that pretty well. His father was now in Azkaban, meanwhile his mother was imprisoned in their Mayor, away from the War, away from him and alone with her mistakes.  
He didn’t miss her, to be honest. He never talked about his family because he didn’t have one, or at least that was what he liked to think.

The last letter he wrote her was during the first year at Hogwarts. It was a goodbye. He just informed her that he was in fact a Gryffindor, unlike her and her husband, and that he would never write her again. He felt sick thinking about it, but if they died, he probably wouldn’t feel much.

Maybe just a big emptiness in his heart, the same one that appeared whenever he thought about them. About what they could have been, as a family, if they refused to work for the Dark Lord.

And now, three days before Christmas, he was stuck in his bed unable to fall asleep, missing his friends and feeling miserable.

When he decided to get up he felt bad for Mark. The other boy was too gentle with him, caring about his own being.  
Mark Lee had been the Prefect of Gryffindor during their Fifth year. They were the same age, not maybe close friends but they respected each other very much.

Being on the same room, Mark also knew about his nightmares and his sleeping problems, that’s why he always tried to make him sleep enough.  
But he couldn’t, or at least not that night.

He took the papers with the notes and the wand in his hands and, as silent as possible, he went out the dormitory. The fire in the Common Room was out: everyone was asleep.  
Someone left a packet of Chocolate frog, with some “Every flavours beans” left on the floor. They probably tasted like vomit or something hideous.

He crossed the portrait of the Fat Lady, then whispered «Lumos» again, to see where he was going. He couldn’t see much, just a little, the feeble light showing him the way. He was going to the Kitchens again, to see if there was a note that he missed, when he visited the day before.

In the last years Seonghwa and Hongjoong often visited the Elves, keeping them company when they didn’t have too much work to do, and sometimes Wooyoung went with them.

This year, them being graduated, Wooyoung decided to keep visiting alone. One day, in the middle of the night, on his way to the Kitchens he passed near the Hufflepuff common room and found Myria – one of the Elves – waiting for him with an excited look on her face.

She told him they found some notes on a recess in a wall of the Kitchens, the one hidden by ingredients and containers.

«We don’t know what it talks about» she clarified, «But it’s signed N.A.F. Scamander. Maybe he is an old student». He took the notes, thanking her, but didn’t realise that some pages were missing. Now that he knew, he decided to go there and maybe look out for the missing ones. 

He walked quietly, trying to avoid any Prefect or professors, the light of the wand low in his hands. He wanted to be discreet, but the figures on the various portraits weren’t on his side. «Would you for Merlin’s sake turn that light off, Mister?» a man with a long black beard scolded him, his eyes glowing red with anger. Wooyoung moved faster, trying to ignore him.

«You, again? Knock it off, boy!» there was another man, this one probably recognised him for being always in that hallway.  
Wooyoung almost started to run, but he had to stop when he saw another light coming his way.

«Nox» he whispered, hoping it was the Gryffindor prefect, so he could have a chance to get away with it.

«Jung?» Luck wasn’t obviously on his side.

When he heard that voice, Wooyoung almost wanted to take his wand and stick it through his ears, or simply run away, but both were the worst choices.

«Lumos Maxima» the other boy said, the light now so strong it blinded him for a few seconds. The men and women in the portraits went feral.

«What is your problem, young man?», «Do you want me to call the Bloody Baron?» or again «Where is Pix when you actually need him?». They were all shouting like crazy.

«Okay, okay! I’m sorry, for Salazar» the boy answered them, making the light softer. He was now focusing on him.

«So, Jung, mind to tell me why you are out here at this hour of the night for the third time this week?» Choi San asked, pointing his wand right in front of his face, a pointed look on his face.

«I could ask you the same question» he answered bitterly. He saw the other one laugh, making him nervous.

«You clearly don’t know, so… I’m the Head boy, this year. So, you better give me a good excuse because I have to report you either way». He didn’t sound cocky, but he still annoyed him. It was now Wooyoung’s turn to laugh out loud.

«Clearly… I had no idea» he parroted him. «And I still have no idea about how you managed to be Head boy but honestly I don’t even care. As I don’t care of what you want to report. Write down whatever you want» he shrugged, evil. He just wanted to go to the freaking Kitchens, for Godric’s sake.

«I will pretend I didn’t hear that. So, you are out here for no reason?» he asked again, his eyes looking for him. He denied with his head. San sighed.

«If you have sleeping problems you should probably talk with the Headmistress, Wooyoung» he suggested him, with honeyed voice, like he could even understand what he was going through.

He was ready to retort, but the other was faster.

«You won’t mind helping Professor Longbottom tomorrow, then. He will let you know the time and what you are going to do during your detention. Now, I will take you to your dorm and you won’t say a word about it» San finished, walking next to him. He heard some portraits chant in happiness, seeking the sleep.  
Arseholes, he thought. He stayed away from San, watching him from distance.

«Were you going to the Hufflepuff common room? Or the Kitchens? You Griffyndors seem to live there» San asked, mocking him while looking at him over his shoulder. Wooyoung rolled his eyes. «None of your business, Slytherin» he answered drily.

«My point of talking to Professor McGonagall is still valid, though» he stopped, waiting for Wooyoung to walk just right beside him.

«And my point of this being none of your business is even more valid. I can go to my dorm alone, fuck off and thank you very much, Head boy» he pushed his shoulder against his own, surpassing him and not looking back.

•••

He regretted everything when, at six o’clock in the evening, his head was pounding in ache.

The lack of sleep was destroying him and thinking of detention made him sick. He was waiting for Professor Longbottom in front of Hagrid’s garden, right next to where his house was supposed to be. He thought they would spend his detention in the greenhouses, but apparently he was wrong.

«Mr. Jung, good evening!» greeted him the professor, walking down the way.

«Good evening» he greeted back, waiting for his fate to happen. «It’s a perfect day, we are lucky» the professor smiled at him.

He wished he could reciprocate but he had no idea of what he was going to do and if he could smile about it or not.

«We are going to pick up some dittany leaves to make the Wiggenweld Potion, it’s nothing serious. We have to go in the Forbidden Forest, though» as he heard the professor, Wooyoung left a contented sigh. He was so afraid he had to do some terrible thing like listening to Mandrakes crying for hours.

The walk was mostly comfortable, the two didn’t talk much while the sky changed his colours. The sun was starting to hide timidly behind the mountains, the air to be colder and the clouds were beautifully coloured in orange.

Hogwarts’s settings looked like a painting. Still walking and taking a deep breath, he thought he was home.

«You know, your detention won’t last too long, for someone who is being walking around the Castle in the middle of the night» the professor started, «the Headmistress recommended me to keep an eye on you and to verify that you go straight to the Great Hall for dinner» Wooyoung forced himself not to roll his eyes, but he let the man finish his talk.

«Professor McGonagall also told me that just during this week two Prefects saw you walking in the hallways late at night and yesterday Mr. Choi found you. I don’t know what is the matter with you, Wooyoung, but if you need to talk to some of us you can, you know that right?» he continued. Why did he feel like he was being scolded?

«Don’t be too hard on yourself, and on the Head boy. He was just doing his job. And, between us, he told the Headmistress to let the detentions last less» he finished.

_Oh, what a gentle soul_ , he thought. Choi San looked like anything but a good guy anyway. He nodded. «Thank you, professor» They couldn’t understand in any case.

Cutting the little dittany branches was easy but tiring at the same time. If he had a broomstick, it would have been easier. It was finding the plant the real task: it wasn’t very common, it grew up just in particular places of the Forest. It was kind of entertaining finding them, though.

The branch was easy to pull, but a lot of leaves fell and he had to use the light of his wand to pick them up. They spent two hours and a half doing so, before going to dinner.

«Go take a shower if you want, but I have to see you in the Great Hall, Mr. Jung. You worked hard enough today so try to get some sleep, is that okay?» he recommended him, before letting him go. He didn’t like people getting on his business, but even if Professor Longbottom couldn’t understand his pain he knew his interest on him was a genuine one.

He went through the portrait of the Fat Lady, feeling exhausted. «You’ve got some herbs on the robe, Wooyoung-ah» Mark smiled at him, pointing at the little leaves of dittany hanging on his left shoulder. He picked them up, deciding on save them. Dittany was always important in the Magic world.

«I can’t wait to be asleep» he sighed.

•••

It was the day before Christmas when he received a letter from Seonghwa. He felt so happy he could cry.

They sent letters to each other very often – always with a message from Hongjoong on them – and it was the only way to feel close to them. They talked about school, how difficult the non-verbal spells were, how difficult studying to be an Auror was.

Seonghwa’s dream was to be an Auror since he was in the first year of Hogwarts. He was a perfect Gryffindor student, so talented with Defence against the Dark Arts.

He always had a very organised mind. Wooyoung wished he could be a little more like him. On the other hand, Hongjoong wanted to be a doctor for the Saint Mungo’s Hospital, he specifically wanted to be a paediatrician. He always loved little kids and working with and for them fascinated him.

In the letter they would ask him how the life in the Castle was going, if he was eating and sleeping enough and if he wanted to meet them in the same week, at Hogsmeade. He sighed contently, nodding with his head even if nobody could actually see him. He missed them like crazy, of course he wanted to meet them.

He was so happy, while he finished writing the answer to the letter and walked to the Owlery.

When he arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, Mark waved at him, pointing him the seat next to his.  
Wooyoung noticed that his left side was occupied by Lee Donghyuck, a Slytherin attending the six year, and Mark’s very best friend.

«Good morning, did you read the letter?» the other Gryffindor asked him, pouring some pumpkin juice on his cup. Wooyoung nodded, trying to eat as fast as possible whatever he could reach and put on his plate.

He was so behind in Transfiguration and he couldn’t keep going like that, or Professor McGonagall would have literally strangled him. He had to go studying so he needed to be fast.

He was gulping down the food and chugging the pumpking juice as fast as possible while talking about Hogsmeade with the other two.  
Apparently they were going to be there, too, with their group of friends. Wooyoung was going to say bye to them and run to his homework, but at the same time Professor McGonagall entered in the Great Hall with a blank, serious face, stomping on his feet to reach the Professors’ table. She was holding a copy of a paper, probably the Daily Prophet.

Loud whispers erupted in the giant room, seeing her like that. The few left students were starting to be anxious. The Headmistress looked at the Slytherin’s table with a sad look.

«Marie?» he heard Donghyuck whisper. The professor started to multiplicate the copies of the paper, handing them out in each table.

«Today a tragedy happened. I would never show you this, if I could choose, but it concerns some of you, and it is important to be cautious in times like this one» her voice trembled a little, while she stopped to look again at the Slytherin student – Marie.

Wooyoung took a copy of the paper and positioned it on the table so that both Mark and Donghyuck could see with him. They gasped when they saw the moving picture, before starting reading.

Marie Dubois’ family house had been assaulted: the tables and chairs didn’t exist anymore, the floor full of pieces of wood, glass, pottery. The mirrors were destroyed as the rest of the windows, with the chandelier broken in pieces, still hanging from the roof.

But the worst was the number of Dark Marks being painted in the room. They were literally everywhere: walls, furniture, pavement. Whoever did this had the courage to paint the family’s dog fur, drawing the Dark Mark even there. In the picture the poor animal was looking with sad eyes towards the camera.

It was disgusting, Wooyoung was starting to feel sick. In the end, there was a sign on the couch: “Now you will remember who you are: scum”.  
Marie started crying out loud, meanwhile his Housemates were trying to comfort her, teary eyes included.

The Dubois were known to be famous Death Eaters. Marie probably lived the same experiences Wooyoung had to live.  
He felt the nausea starting to grow. Why a young girl had to experience such a thing? Why was she paying for her family’s mistakes? Why was she the one crying, when she didn’t anything wrong and when she didn’t deserve to cry at all?

He felt the anger growing up on him, followed by the tears. He held his fists tight, while his back muscles tensed and his jaw clenched.

«I know this is scary, but our job is to protect you all, and we are going to do so in the most efficient way. I know most students are home now, but we will inform them as soon as possible. It is better to avoid any kind of exit, at least until we know more information about who decided to commit such a vile act.  
The Quidditch training for those who stayed will continue only if supervised by at least a Professor.

I don’t want to see anyone walking down the aisles at night or severe punishments will be considered. I am doing this for you, as I am very concerned about your well-being. I just hoped any of this would not happen again, but here we are» the Headmistress whispered her last sentence, after explaining clearly the new rules to follow.

_Goodbye Hogsmeade_ , Wooyoung thought, feeling the sadness surround his entire body.

«I’m going to talk to her» Donghyuck excused himself, walking towards the other table.  
Wooyoung decided to come back to his room, feeling suddenly exhausted. He didn’t know how much he stayed in bed, looking at nothing, feeling empty, wanting to cry but with no tears left. He was a target too, he knew that very well, but he didn’t feel afraid.

He was just sad, angry maybe, because there was no way he deserved any of that shit. He forced himself to close his eyes, hoping to be asleep as soon as possible.

•••

«Come on, wake up» said Chou Tzuyu, shaking his shoulder. He mumbled a series of words that wanted to mean: «What the hell are you doing in the male dorm?» but she clearly couldn’t understand, so he had to repeat.

«Captain told me to wake you up before the training. He wants you to come with me and the others» she explained to him, visibly impatient.  
She started tapping her right foot on the ground.

«The others- What?» he asked again, feeling his head hurt. The girl in front of him rolled her eyes, before pulling the blankets from him and dragging him out of bed.

«Wash your face and change your clothes, then come to the Quidditch court. I’ll wait outside just for ten minutes» she finished, going out of the dorm before he could even answer her.

He wanted to scream. His face was so pale, the black bangs under his eyes greeting him like old friends. He missed lunch, his stomach was growling a little and he also had to go out. He seriously wanted to scream. But he didn’t, trying his best to be on time before Tzuyu could actually kill him.

He noticed, just when he passed the portrait of the Fat Lady, that the girl had a broomstick with her and that she was followed by Lee Chaeryeong. They were both part of the Gryffindor team and they were very good, for what he could remember.

He never had a strong passion for Quidditch, but he liked to watch it, sometimes. Especially when Hongjoon-hyung was the captain of the Ravenclaw team.

When they arrived at the court, he noticed that the players weren’t just Gryffindors: students of each House were training with one another.

He saw Lee Donghyuck waving at him, sitting on one side of the grass. They actually couldn’t stay there, it was dangerous and the platform was made for them to see the matches in a comfy way. But Donghyuck always liked to do things on his own, so there they were on the grass, near the players.

Mark was of course the captain of the Gryffindor team, and Wooyoung didn’t know how he could be such a great person, student and player with just one body.  
«He likes to do a lot of things and sometimes he forgets he is just a human being» sighed his Slytherin best friend.

Wooyoung could also see some of the Ravenclaw players – Seo Changbin, the captain, followed by Han Jisung and Yeh Shuhua; and then some Hufflepuff players and in the end the Slytherin ones. Choi San was one of them, of course. Like there was just a single, damned thing he couldn’t do.

«They are playing all together to prevent unpleasant consequences» greeted them Professor Longbottom.

«They weren’t very happy about it, but we are afraid the situation is worse than we thought, so it’s better to keep a lot of eyes on you all. Are you going to stay as spectators?» he asked them, checking on a parchment paper the names of the players to verify they were all there.

They nodded, watching him writing their names with is quill.

«Me too, Professor» a deep voice spoked. Kang Yeosang, a seventh year Ravenclaw, sit down next do Donghyuck, who was now in the middle between him and Wooyoung.

«Let’s see who loses patience first» he proposed, crossing his legs in front of him.

«Wanna bet?» asked the Slytherin, making the others smile.

Wooyoung knew Yeosang because they were the same age and because they had Divination in the same hour during the Fifth year. He didn’t remember if he was any good at it, though.

Yeosang had very cute blond hair, long ‘til the base of the neck. An angel face that was at the same time sharp enough to be also considered as a sculpted one. From outside he looked like a very calm person who liked to study – the prototype of a Ravenclaw – but he didn’t know him, so he had no idea of how he was really.

«I say Ravenclaw. Changbin is going to freak out because of Slytherins, don’t know which one, could be all of them» offered Yeosang, smiling a little.

«I say Mark, Slytherin at fault for me too» answered Donghyuck, sticking out his tongue towards his best friend, who couldn’t see him anyway, flying in the air.

The players were divided in four little groups – mostly three, four people – respecting their Houses. They were doing a simple warm-up before starting the match. Two teams were going to play one against another one, and then the other two, and in the end the ones that had previously won.

«You know each other, right?» asked Donghyuck after a minute of silence. Wooyoung nodded, trying to smile at the other guy, who did the same.

«Yes, we had some classes in common» answered Yeosang. «I’m sorry for the detention thing, San is a party pooper sometimes, but he wants to do his best since the Head boy thing» he explained right after.

Wooyoung bit his lips, trying to understand and be comprehensive. «I got it, no worries» he replied, a little cold for his own liking.

He didn’t want to show his anger against the other, especially if in front of one of his friends. And, yes, he didn’t hate him – for real, he seriously didn’t – but he also didn’t like people getting into his business and most of all didn’t like how Wooyoung himself was _so_ naive that night.

He just, maybe, despised Choi San because he was so loved by everyone, so brilliant, so perfect in every fucking thing. Meanwhile Wooyoung couldn’t even stand to be alone deprived of his two only friends without feeling like choking in a cave full of sadness and despair.

«He was shocked too, in the dorms» said Donghyuck, playing with a stem of a grass.

«I told him to be extra careful, especially when he’s on patrol, but he just smiled at me like he usually does when you want to speak about serious stuff» he finished, breaking the poor stem and replacing it with another one.

«He knows what he’s doing, Hyuck» reassured him Yeosang, meanwhile Wooyoung felt like blushing in embarrassment and loneliness, not knowing what they were talking about.

«It’ just that I’m worried about him, hyung. With the whole mess with his sister I-»

«Donghyuck» interrupted him Yeosang, watching right into his eyes and scolding him with a severe tone.

«I’m sorry. I just don’t like thinking about any of my friends being in danger» the Slytherin whispered, the second stem abandoned on the terrain. «I know, but it’s his own business and we should just support him» ended the other.

Wooyoung felt again so confused. He had no idea of what they were talking about. He could just watch Choi San flying on his broomstick, throwing the Quaffle to Yujin.

He decided to spend a minute to truly looking at him – he couldn’t see that well, the other always moving, but he still tried.

San looked like a doll. Dark hair, sometimes a bit messy, like wavy black ink all over his head, a clear face and a cute eye smile. He also had dimples, that bastard. And yes, it hurt to admit it, but they were cute. As they were in anybody else, he tried to save himself. He didn’t know if his body was that built, because the uniform didn’t live room for imagination, and because he didn’t care.

As always, he was so loud: the whole court could listen to him cheering the others up or shouting while sulking for a mistake. San was certainly a good-looking guy, probably a good person and good student too. He was too much, and Wooyoung knew what they say about too much of a good thing.

«If you keep looking at him like that he’s going to melt» joked Donghyuck, back at it again with some stem of grass.

«Would you please leave it alone?» asked Yeosang right after, stealing the stem from the youngest, who protested. Wooyoung blushed a little, knowing that Donghyuck just saw him observing San, but he acted as nothing happened, hoping Yeosang could refer to him, too. He wanted to be left alone, to be honest.

He had to write to his hyungs that their meeting was cancelled. He had to think about the whole situation. He had to stop going to the Kitchens, knowing the Elves were probably going to miss him, as he would miss their company.

And, most of all, he was starting to feel scared. He hoped the feeling in his chest would go away, being with someone else, but he was so scared.

When he was sorted in Gryffindor he felt like the happiest child in the world, knowing he could start again and that his parents were away from him, that nobody would hurt him again as they did. But now… now someone wanted revenge on people like them and he couldn’t even blame these people. What they did to Marie was disgusting and inexcusable, but they had probably lost someone too, to be acting like that.

They must have hated them. And he felt like puking, even if he didn’t eat anything since breakfast, because it was so unfair. Yes, these people could have been right, but what could a kid do to make them feel avenged? What was the kid’s fault, to make them act like this? What was his fault, Marie’s fault, and everybody else’s fault? He also wanted to cry, now.

«Okay everybody, are you ready? First two teams: Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Second teams: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The match will last just thirty minutes, if you don’t find the golden snitch by then, the goals will be counted as the result. Good luck and, of course, I want a fair game» Madam Hooch explained, before leaving the court to give the start.

He decided to concentrate on the game, swallowing his own saliva, trying his everything not to think about that topic.

«It’s not fair, Slytherin have more players» complained Yeosang, pouting a little. Being just a few people – both playing and watching them – they could hear what the athletes were shouting at each other, and they laughed a lot.

Changbin was screaming here and there what to do not to be victims of Bludgers, meanwhile Yeonjun was trying to make his team score as much as possible.

When he played, Choi San’s cute eye smile and even cuter dimples disappeared in a blink of an eye. Instead, there was a firm look observing the court, the other players, the Bludgers, and of course the golden snitch. He was without a doubt a good athlete: fast, precise, concentrated.

It was like the Gods decided to give every fucking good quality to the great-stupid-Choi-San. Wooyoung was so frustrated watching him avoid a Bludger next to his head. It was so unfair. And he was so good while playing that Wooyoung wanted to shout in both cheering and sulking.

«Choi, just take the goddamn snitch already, it’s right in front of you, move your ass!» shouted a spectator from Slytherin, in a mocking tone.

Wooyoung saw San rolling his eyes, before looking attentively his surroundings and searching for the little golden ball. Some minutes passed, meanwhile Ravenclaw just scored, for the happiness of Yeosang who was now celebrating. Other minutes passed, with two more scores from Ravenclaw and one from Slytherin.

All of sudden, San launched himself next to Yeonjun, who was now trying to avoid his teammate, the golden snitch a few centimetres from him. It started flying away again, going between Changbin and Felix, then falling towards the ground in incredible speed, San back right after it. Shuhua was trying to regain, even if she wasn’t a Chaser, moving as close as she could to the other boy.

But the snitch was too close to the ground now and if she kept going at that speed she was certainly going to crash on the ground. She had to stop.

San, on the other hand, was a reckless idiot who didn’t stop either when the snitch was going towards the spectators. He kept speeding up, going nearer every time, he held tight on the broomstick, while extending his right hand. The Slytherin spectators – who were now possible victims – shrieked and got up, running away.

San saw the flash from the little wings of the golden snitch right in front of his hand and, with his heart beating on his ears, he decided to jump forward, grabbing his prey in his hand and smashing his body into the ground. Madam Hooch’s whistle echoed in the entire court, meanwhile the Slytherins were screaming in happiness.

San, after getting up and massaging his left shoulder – he hit it during the fall – came back with a big smile on his face.

«Next time you better shout that you love me, instead of making fun of me, Noah!» he exclaimed, loud, to the Slytherin who previously shouted at him.

His duality was insane. A minute before he was all smiling, all caring, then he became a serious person, concentrated on his job and his job only, reckless as its finest, and then again he looked like a little kitten surrounded by his favourite toys. And Wooyoung seriously hated himself for even thinking about it, but it was kind of hot.

«That’s so unfair. He is so stupid and he still manages to do such things. Screw him» pouted Yeosang, pretending to be mad at him. In his eyes there was a lot of pride, Wooyoung could feel it. His heart lost a beat, thinking about his friends. He used to look at Hongjoong-hyung like that too, when he played. He was so proud, even when he pretended to make fun of him. «Prepare yourselves, hyungs» laughed Donghyuck, looking straight onto Mark’s eyes.

«I said he would start being mad because of Slytherins, right, it doesn’t matter which one» he kept explaining, still looking at the Gryffindor. Yeosang nodded, meanwhile Wooyoung could only sigh, already knowing where this was going.

«Well, I guess we know who it’s going to be. Do you have any better idea than, you know… me?» he giggled, clapping his hands.

«Poor soul, Mark Lee» was Yeosang’s comment. They laughed a lot, during the second match. Wooyoung was grateful to them for making him forget about the whole situation, just for a while.

•••

Christmas. The freezing wind, the snow falling softly from the sky, the scarves and pullovers, the warmth of being in front of the fireplace, reading books or exercising some spells or even better eating sweets. He loved all of it.

The feeling of comfort he had during Christmas, while the Great Hall was full of wonderful decorated trees, was inexplicable to him. Maybe because back at home he never had a real Christmas, but in Hogwarts – his true home now – everything was different. He could feel happiness flowing in his veins.

That morning Wooyoung refused to think about the whole hideous situation.  
He wanted to keep this good feeling all for himself, impeding any intrusive thoughts to show on his mind. Today is a great day, he kept telling himself. He really wanted it to be a great day. He sighed, going down the stairs.

He found other Gryffindors smiling or bowing at him in greetings, while they opened their presents and wished him a merry Christmas. He found two packs waiting for him, and at their sight he instantly smiled.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong decided to gift him with an encyclopaedia of the 100 most important animal species of the Wizarding world, a set of Gobstones («Recruit new people and create your own Club of Gobstones, Young-ah. You’re going to kill it» Hongjoong wrote on his little note).

He smiled again, feeling a bit disappointed he couldn’t see them anymore in Hogsmeade. But he knew it was the best for everyone, so he sighed contently while leafing through the pages.

The Scamander person he always stole notes from was so interested in magical creatures and always gave him tips on how to recognise a typical animal from another one. It was so interesting. He asked himself a few times if he just left those notes on purpose before the graduation or if he forgot them.

It would have been a shame, if so, but Wooyoung wasn’t going to complain.

«Wooyoung, merry Christmas!» Mark Lee greeted him with a big, genuine smile. Wooyoung reciprocated.

«Do you want to go to the Slytherin common room with me? I have to leave something for Donghyuck and then we can go eat breakfast. He will probably oversleep, that’s why I have to go there. Professor Slughorn is waiting outside to escort us, because of the whole thing, you know» he asked him, adjusting a little package on the pocket of his long shirt.

The Fat Lady wished them a happy Christmas too, followed by their professor who was indeed waiting for them outside. They answered cheerily.

«I’m sorry if this is bothering you, Professor» wondered Mark.

«Not at all, Lee, you were always a good kid and a good student anyway» the Gryffindor blushed listening to those words. Wooyoung found him adorable.

They walked towards the Dungeons speaking about everything and anything, Mark explaining him how much difficult was for him to find a good present for his best friend. Knowing a person your whole life and spending so much time with them it’s helpful but difficult at the same time, when the moments of gifting presents arrives.

When they were near the Slytherin’s Common Room, they heard a loud muttering: the students were all around the alley, somebody talking vividly while gesticulating.

Professor Slughorn ordered them to stay still and to wait for him, but in a second Professor McGonagall went out on the hallway, her face extremely pale, looking at the other teacher with desperation in her eyes.

«Oh, Horace» whispered, clasping her hands together. «Something terrible just happened» she continued. Mark and Wooyoung stared at each other, eyes wide.

They tried to listen everything, even if the other students were still loud on the alley. But what they heard after, oh, they captured it clear. As clear as light during midday.

«Choi San’s sister was kidnapped»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are!  
> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was necessary for the plot.  
> The rest of Ateez are going to be introduced very soon, as well as more information about the whole Woosan relationship and of course Seongjoong one. I hope this wasn't too much. I know a lot of things are happening and a lot of names are there but everything is being introduced for a reason, so I hope it's going to be easier in next chapters.  
> I would be so happy if you could tell me what you think about this fic with kudos or a comment. It means a lot, really!  
> Please be safe during this dangerous times. See you soon!


	2. Change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry! It's been a lot of time since the first chapter but I had exams and finding the energy to write was very difficult.  
> I hope I'm not too late and you'll still read this second chapter.  
> We're going to see a little flash of Seongjoong life (I promise in the next one you'll have more) and then, as the chapter title says, a new change (maybe an improvement, too, who knows).  
> Also, Trigger Warning!!! There's a little description of the beginning of a panic attack. The character doesn't actually have one, but he's still panicking so if it makes you uncomfortable it's better to let you all know!  
> As I said before, English is not my first language so if there are mistakes I'm sorry, I'll try correct them.  
> Hope you like it, see you in the end of the page!

_Wooyoungie,_

_Unfortunately, I have to tell you that the situation didn’t change at all. The Ministry couldn’t find any good news: the investigators don’t even know where and most importantly who they are trying to find._

_Three families were attacked but they didn’t leave any type of trace behind them. These people are very smart. I want you to be extremely cautious._

_Stop going to the Kitchens, the Elves will understand. And try not to wander around the alleys. I’m very serious about this, Wooyoung._

_Hoongjoong and I are worried about you, we don’t want to hear anything similar happening to you. I know you need to go explore, but your safety is the most important thing right now._

_Apparently nobody knows where Choi San’s sister is. They tried to interrogate a bunch of people (uselessly, in my opinion) and nothing went out of it. I hope he’s doing okay, even if being okay in his situation must be difficult. I’m so sorry for what happened to him, let’s just hope his sister is safe and will be home soon._

_Write us often, as soon as you can. We are fine, we are studying and trying to understand what to do to help. We miss you lots. Please be strong, and remember we’re always here for you._

_Seonghwa-hyung._

He wrote the letter as fast as possible, knowing he had to go soon. He thought N.E.W.T.s were difficult, but the course he followed to become an Auror was something else. Studying about strangely made Potions or subjects such as Concealment and Disguise was _really_ something else.

Thinking about it, the course of Stealth and Tracking would be helpful for the whole situation, if only it wasn’t on the third year and he was attending just the first one.

It’s not like he could do anything serious about it, though. As much as he wanted to help, even the most powerful Aurors were in trouble with the case. Choi San’s sister vanished and the fear of something similar happening to other people was terrifying. Thinking about Wooyoung was even worse.

«I wish we could see him, just for an hour or something» Seonghwa said, dressing-up while Hongjoong was eating his breakfast.

«I know» answered the other, looking sad.

«I feel useless. This shit makes no sense» cursed then, munching on his pancake, his lips forming a soft pout while his cheeks blew up because full of food.

«Don’t talk while you’re chewing, Joong-ah» he scolded him gently, adjusting his tie and brushing his hair. He listened to the other’s laments.

Seonghwa felt lucky to be living knowing he had someone home that would wait for him as much as he’d wait for the other. It looked like a cheesy and stupid thing to say, but the period they were living made him understand it wasn’t a thing that could be taken for granted.

Just looking at the other’s smiling face, or listening to his laugh, or knowing Hongjoong would be the one listening to his complaints about his colleagues made him relaxed, happy, like he could breathe in a calm and serene pace.

«I’m going to be late; I have to go. And you should start getting yourself ready» he greeted him, giving a kiss to his forehead and then another quick one to his lips, while taking his suitcase and going out to his lesson.

He heard Hongjoong shouting him a “See you later” when he closed the door. He felt relieved but worried at the same time.

He felt like he didn’t deserve a person like Hongjoong next to him – especially after how much he made him wait during their Hogwarts’ years – but he decided to keep his happiness next to him and to preserve it as much as he could. He sighed, taking the letter for Wooyoung and reminding himself to send it as soon as possible.

•••

A week passed since the discovery, in the dungeons, of Choi San’s sister disappearance. The students were back from the holidays, after their families were informed of the whole situation.

Some of them protested, being afraid for their son’s and daughter’s health, but Professor McGonagall assured all of them the School was one of the safest places in the whole magic world.

He bit his lips, thinking about what that School had witnessed, during all those years. He was worried. Of course he was. He read Seonghwa’s letter during lunch, knowing he couldn’t eat that much. He so wanted to find the culprits.

He never experienced this kind of feeling, except for when his parents had to leave to follow Voldemort’s orders and they had to hide walking down the streets.

Wooyoung never visited a public park, or an aquarium. He didn’t have friends until Hogwarts.

He couldn’t play with other children because it was too dangerous, being in public, showing who he was, from which family he came from. When he was just a child, he had no idea why his mother would stick him to her legs, forbidding him to go play, to laugh, to live a life like the five-year-old he was.

He couldn’t have friends as a child because he couldn’t consider himself as one.

He thought he finally forgot the creeping sensation of fear crawling in his skin, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. And these attacks just revived all those nightmares about his parents escaping and little Wooyoung hidden under the bed, both of his hands on his mouth, not breathing, meanwhile Aurors investigated their house.

He was walking down the aisle, when he was stopped by Marie Dubois, the Slytherin whose family was attacked first.

«Umh, excuse me, Jung» she asked politely, with a low tone.

«You’re going to Transfiguration, right? May I walk with you?» she asked him, playing with the pink ribbon tied in her ponytail.

«Yes, sure» he answered, unsure of what she wanted from him.

«How are you?» he decided to ask her right after. He didn’t want to seem impolite and he was really concerned about her and what happened to her family.

«I’m trying not to think about it too much, but it’s getting difficult with everybody talking about it. I guess it’s a normal thing. I am so worried for each of us… it shouldn’t be like this. We did nothing wrong» she explained, after they started walking.

«I wanted to ask you something, actually. And I totally understand if you don’t want to join us, I know you’re a very reserved person about this matter» she started fidgeting with her fingers.

She was so shy he almost wanted to pat her head.

«Just get straight to the point, please» he said, trying to be as calm as possible, while is stomach was contracting in a weird way.

«We-We, umh, the ones that could be possible victims, we decided to meet up sometimes. To, you know, talk about how we feel. We can’t stay with our family or we would be in danger, we can’t meet any of our friends in Hogsmeade, so… We thought it could help all of us to unite and see each other to just, I don’t know, comfort each other, I guess» she finished.

They arrived in front of the lesson’s door, the students already filling it.

«Try to think about it and if you want just look up for me, okay?» she smiled at him, before going into the room.

He sighed out loud, following her right after. He chose to sit not so far away from the desk, while the room started filling up. If he was going to be himself, he would choose not to go.

He was indeed a reserved person. He didn’t like to share his personal business, especially with people he didn’t know, but it wasn’t so easy. Thinking about his family wasn’t easy in general and talking about it was even worse.

He bit his lips, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come in and start the lesson. At the same time, he thought it could be helpful.

Seonghwa-hyung would force him to go and talk to them to open himself a little and confront his story with the one of others that lived a life like his. People that were scared just like him.

He started playing with his quill, trying to distract himself but failing miserably.

He didn’t know what to do. He thought it was useful, but could he actually do it? Was he able to go out there in front of other people that would look at him expectantly and waiting for him to talk about a period of his life he just wanted to delete? It was so fucking difficult.

He felt his throat sting painfully, realising too late he had tears in his eyes. He looked down, biting his lips even more, forcing himself to stop. It wasn’t the right moment. He couldn’t break down. Not the moment to break down. Not now. He kept repeating that, then the Professor called for him.

«Jung, are you okay? Do you need to go out?» she asked, making the whole class looking at him. He felt the air in his lungs vanish, he couldn’t breathe at all, he just felt suffocated under the eyes of his classmates.

He wanted to talk, he wanted to assure everyone he was in fact okay, but no sound emerged from his mouth.

He closed and opened his lips for two times when he felt a tear running through his left cheek. It was in that moment he decided to get up and leave the classroom. Even for a minute, but he needed to get out of there.

He needed to breathe, to stop his heart from pounding that strong in his chest, feeling like it could burst out of it in a second. Wooyoung felt so miserable. He would never imagine something like that happening to him.

He was strong, he always kept everything under control, for fuck’s sake. Why now? He asked himself, while running out of the room. He felt so embarrassed.

After closing the door, he sat down in the hallway, back pressed against the wall, trying to regularise his breathing with some exercises Hongjoong-hyung taught him. He missed them like crazy.

He started to convince himself that if they were still with him, probably none of that would have happened. He bit his lips again, knowing he was being stupid and unreasonable. He needed to solve his shit alone.

He wasn’t a kid anymore; in the following year he would be out in the real wizarding world and he couldn’t live like a child in need of his mother.

When he noticed he started breathing normally again, a person went out the classroom, approaching him.

«Jung, are you sure you are okay? Do I have to send you to the infirmary?» Professor McGonagall asked, helping him to get up, a sad look in her face. He hated the pitied expression in her eyes. He didn’t want to make anyone worry.

Maybe it wasn’t the best period of his life, but he was a strong boy and he would be okay. For real. There were lots of people in worse conditions than his.  
«Yes, Professor, I’m sorry» he whispered, trying to focus on his breathing.

«I’m coming back in a minute» he assured her, trying to sound convincing.

He tried listening to the rest of the lesson without letting his mind wonder in other ugly places, glancing from time to time to Dubois’ face. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go. He knew it was going to be difficult – or to be precise, he himself was going to be difficult – but he couldn’t stay alone.

His hyungs always supported him even if they couldn’t see each other and some of his Housemates were there for him, but it wasn’t the same thing.

Because, luckily for them, they couldn’t completely understand the feeling of fear that blocked his breathing and made his heart accelerate.

Once the lesson finished, he took all his courage left and went towards the Slytherin girl, trying to get her attention. She looked at him, smiling, asking right after if he was okay.

«It happened to me too, especially during the first week» she added.

«I just wanted to tell you I’d like to come to your meetings, if it’s not a problem» he said, looking in her eyes. She seemed so relieved to hear that, smiling even more.

«I’m glad, Wooyoung. Thank you. I’ll tell you the details during dinner, okay?» she held his hand, squeezing it a little.

He nodded, trying not to blush. He wasn’t used to physical contact – not from people he didn’t know that well.

Before going to the Great Hall he had a whole free hour. He decided to take a bath and try to relax, knowing the night was going to be a difficult one. He didn’t think they were meeting during the night, even because Professors were extremely strict about the curfew. But he decided to think about something else, something that could distract him.

After he washed himself, Wooyoung decided to lay down on his bed with that Scamander man’s notes.

They looked so old, the paper yellow and cut in some points, probably eaten by some rats. He kept reading the notes, noticing how well-made they were. He didn’t understand the creature of his study, probably because the drawing of it was in the document he didn’t have, but the remaining notions were already so interesting.

An animal that could swim, apparently, and was very shy with human beings, but it could show up with a particular sound produced by an instrument that looked like a wind one, easy to build.

He decided to try looking for the tools he had to use the morning after, in the meantime he kept studying and imaging the animal. He needed the missing notes, though. He bit his lips, wondering if he could visit the Kitchens just for a few minutes, when a sense of terror pervaded him.

No, of course he couldn’t. A girl was _kidnapped_. It wasn’t a fucking game, he reminded himself. He bit his lips, feeling angry.

While going to the Great Hall Wooyoung met Mark, who greeted him with a large smile.

«Donghyuck told me you’re going with the Slytherin’s group. It’s a very good thing, Young-ah» he patted his shoulder, while walking. Wooyoung felt a like a twelve-years-old again.

«I didn’t even know the group was in the Dungeons» he said, adjusting his uniform.

«Oh, it isn’t. They go to the Room of Requirement. The Professors aren’t very happy about it, the one that know, I mean. But the others never walk alone at night, so if anything happens someone can always seek for help. It’s dangerous and maybe too risky, but it’s the only thing they – you all – can do.

I think it’s important if you stick together. You are the only ones who can understand what’s going on for real. I wish it wasn’t like that, but it is. Sometimes taking risks it’s the only good thing to do» he finished, shrugging his shoulders.

«Is Donghyuck telling you all this stuff? I mean, I didn’t know he was part of the group» Wooyoung asked.

«It’s not part of the group in the sense he isn’t involved as much as you are, for example. He goes there for emotional support for other people. A lot of other students go there to stay with their friends. If you want someone with you I could come, you know?» Mark offered, while they were stepping into the Great Hall.

«I don’t want to cause you troubles, but we’ll see later. Let’s eat for now»

•••

In the end Mark insisted, and both of them were still walking towards the Room of Requirement, Marie Dubois and some other students next to them. She insisted to call her just Marie, because him coming into the meetings meant they weren’t strangers anymore, but Wooyoung found it strange. He had to get used to it.

They were quiet, wand low on their hands, trying to hide their presence from other students or, worse, teachers. It wasn’t easy with the figures on the paintings, but they did their best, and the Room of Requirement was perfect because it showed up at the right time, the features of the door forming in the wall with a slow and elegant path.

In front of the Room there was Yeosang with another boy with bright red hair talking animatedly.

«If it’s that important we’ll talk to Yunho tomorrow morning, for now try not to panic» he heard the Ravenclaw say to the redhead, before looking right in their direction and startling himself.

«Oh» he said, greeting them right after.

«Marie, and the others, I guess. Hi» he waved his left hand at them, trying to seem as chill as possible.

«We’ll do introductions once inside» Marie answered, after greeting the two boys.

The Room was magnificent. It was a very large space, with a black floor, the white walls adorned by curtains of various colours and a lot of chairs and couches situated in the centre, forming a circle so that everybody could face each other.

There were also tables, paintings that showed various landscapes and a big bookcase with an enormous number of books.

Wooyoung had to suppress the feeling to go look for something that could help him with his research. He focused on what he was going to do there, gulping down his feeling of nausea.

The other people started entering in the room, chitchatting about anything and nothing, while sitting down. He didn’t know if the chairs were assigned, if there was an order to follow, how the hell they were organised.

He was only sure of how uneasy he felt, especially when Choi San appeared, his face so pale with a pair of dark circles under his eyes that could make Sir Nicholas ashamed about the ones he had.

«Hello, everyone. Please, sit wherever you want» Marie said, going in the middle of the circle and starting to sit down cross-legged on the ground. Wooyoung looked at Mark with puppy eyes, imploring him to choose wherever he wanted to sit.

He was so glad the other was with him because he knew he couldn’t survive to such experience alone. The other Gryffindor boy chose a place not too distant from Marie.

He tried to comfort himself and to calm down, thinking and hoping he could talk just if he wanted to.

He took a deep breath, trying not to be too obvious.

«Boo!» a little shout on his left ear made him jump on the seat and scream right after, scared shitless. Donghyuck’s smile greeted him followed by a tiny laugh. Wooyoung wanted to strangle him for real.

«Hyuck-ah, can you please stop doing this shit? Come on» scolded him Mark, sighing out loud. The Slytherin boy excused himself, blowing them a flying kiss before sitting down next to San and Na Jaemin, another Slytherin from the 6th year.

Apparently, nobody cared about their little play, making Wooyoung feeling so relieved.

«Okay!» Marie announced, standing up and making sure everybody was in and comfortable.

«We have new people today, and they already know what’s going on so I’m not going to repeat myself. Whoever wants to start – with how you are copying or if you have any news – is very welcome to talk. You don’t have to stand up but if you want to it would be brilliant.

This is difficult for every single one of us, but we need to be strong and united. I hope these meetings can help you, even if just a little. Thank you» she finished, voice thick with emotion, while looking at every student in the Room.

«I-I would like to start» an Hufflepuff girl, cute smile adorned by a wonderful mass of red hair and beautiful blue eyes started speaking.

«I shouldn’t tell you this, I think, but I am convinced it is important. First of all, I’m Ryona, nice to meet you. My family worked with Voldemort for a lot of time, before being trapped and killed. Only me and my little sister are alive, and we now live with our aunt, who’s an Auror.

I’m not concerned about my parents nor I miss them. They deserved everything they had. I also know that these people are probably right, or better their feelings are-» she was interrupted by a Ravenclaw student.

«How can you say that? Marie lost his house and San his sister, for Merlin’s beard»

«Maybe you should let her talk, Nathan» Kang Yeosang intervened. Ryona cleared her throat and kept talking.

«I know. And probably someone else will lose something else, too. What I’m saying is that their hatred towards our families is legit but taking it upon us isn’t.

Unfortunately, they can’t avenge their dear ones by killing us or destroying our residences. But I honestly don’t blame them» she held her robe tight in her hands, looking at the floor.

«I have news, though. As I said, my aunt is an Auror, and even if it’s a secret news I overheard, I think it’s important for you all to know» she sighed, looking at the others who now were hanging off her words.

«Aurors are probably going to help Professors here, in the Castle» she stayed silent for a second, letting the words sink in.

«This means the Ministry is finally acting up in a serious way to defend us and find the culprits. We will probably be free to walk alone during daylight and even go to Hogsmeade. The Headmistress didn’t want to make us feel like rejects» she finished, leaving the grab on her robe.

The whole room started talking quietly, everyone feeling different emotions: fear, wellness, doubt.

Wooyoung felt so relieved. If what the girls said was the truth, the weight of the whole situation would weigh much less. Aurors were finally going to intervene and for them, too. He couldn’t believe his ears.

«Are you sure about this?» someone said.

«How can we trust you?» another one.

«What if you made us hopeful and in the end none of that happens?» and another.

When Choi San started speaking, the others shut their mouth immediately.

«I think you should be thankful instead of doubtful, at least for now. Thank you, Ryona» he said, peremptory, not looking at anyone in particular. His eyes were so tired, everyone could see it. He looked so pale it was almost scary.

«San is right, you guys. And thank you, Ryona, your speech was very important» Marie confirmed with a gentle smile in her face.

«Anyone else want to talk?» she asked right after.

«We could listen to the new ones» a boy proposed. Wooyoung wanted to jinx him. He probably wasn’t even discreet about it, because Mark next to him laughed trying to stay silent but failing – as usual.

«You, for example, much to laugh about?» the boy asked. It was a Slytherin. Of course, Wooyoung thought, trying to remember all the discourses about how the rivalry between his and the Snake House was bullshit. It didn’t look like that, at the moment.

«I’m here for moral support, actually» Mark answered, becoming immediately serious.

«But you have my comprehension and support, if that matters» he finished.

«Hyung, cut your bullshit» Donghyuck intervened, speaking to the other Slytherin boy, who wasn’t very happy about the epithet used by his junior.

«Oh, for Salazar’s sake, can you shut the fuck up?» another Slytherin spoke. A group of bickering people started talking, until Marie stopped them fake-coughing.

«Are you all three years old?» she asked, exasperated. She sighed.

«Talking about more important stuff, San, do you perhaps have any news about your sister?» she asked then. The whole room looked at the boy again, who now seemed tinier in his clothes. He denied with his head, still not looking at anyone.

«I don’t think he wants to talk about it» Yeosang said, taking his defence.

«Oh, sure. It’s okay, I just thought it could help you. I’m sorry if I overstepped, San» Marie said then, giving the boy a sad smile.

«It’s just that I know very well what that means» she finished.

«We all do, actually» Wooyoung talked without even knowing what he was doing.

He was sure he just thought those words, then why the fuck everyone was looking at him like he had grown another head in the meantime?

«I-I mean» he gulped. «It’s the whole reason why you’re doing this, right?» he asked, forcing himself not to be a coward.

He was a Gryffindor and _proud_.

«Yes, but-» she started answering but was interrupted by San.

«I don’t see you participating though, so what’s your point, Jung? Judging the others while doing whatever you want?» he spitted, serious.

The atmosphere in the room changed completely, everyone now silent and still like rocks. «San-» Marie still tried to calm them down, but it was too late now.

«What the fuck do you want, Choi? The rule was that if someone wanted to talk then they could talk. You don’t? Fine, but don’t act like you’re the poor little soul that is suffering alone while we’re deep in this shit as much as you are» he pointed a finger towards him, burning him with his eyes.

«Wooyoung, stop» whispered Mark in his ear, trying to put some reason on him.

«His fucking sister was kidnapped, Gryffindor» a girl said, raising her voice.

«I know, and I’m sorry about it, but what can we do? Whoever competent about this is working with it, if he wants to cry or look like a fucking zombie then he’s very welcome to do so, but everyone inside this room is scared shitless about the future. Marie lost his fucking belongings in her house and she’s still here with a smile on her face trying to reassure every single one of you.

I’m not saying that everyone has to be that strong, but if these meetings have a reason then fucking use it» he finished with short breath, realising just in that moment how much he fucked up.

He should have stayed silent, he should have listened to Mark when he first called his name, he should have never come to those meetings. He wasn’t a person that liked to talk, he was honestly convinced he was going to listen to the others and then – just when he felt ready – he would share parts of his life, but then why? Why that boy always had the ability to get to his nerves?

He knew he wasn’t the most patient person on earth, but he could control himself when he wanted to. Just listening to his voice and then to Marie’s one, so full of pain, like she really did something terrible to him, made Wooyoung’s blood go fast into his brain.

He couldn’t see shit. He sighed, ready to listen to the mess he caused.

«He’s right» suddenly the redhead next to Yeosang spoke, looking at him right in the eyes and scaring him. Wooyoung expected everything but that.

«Whoever wants to talk talks, we shouldn’t let Marie’s efforts go vain. But we shouldn’t even fight like toddlers, so cut the bullshit» he lifted an eyebrow, looking at him and then San, who now sighed out loud.

«No one in my family was a Death Eater, but I still have news. A friend of mine is a Seer and-»

«Mingi» Yeosang interrupted him, holding his arm, trying to stop him.

«No, it’s okay. He said he needed to talk to me about this whole situation, so I don’t know if he saw the culprits with his Inner Eye or something similar, but if it’s an important news I’ll be ready to tell you as soon as possible. I can’t understand your pain, but I can’t stand seeing my best friend like that either, so I’ll help» he concluded, smoothing his Ravenclaw tie.

A Seer? Those were rare. He didn’t even know if Hogwarts have ever had a student capable of using the Inner Eye. Of course this person was useful for them. If the Aurors were going to help them and this redhead’s friend was really capable of doing such things, the situation could start to be seen as hopeful.

Other people started talking about their experience and Wooyoung could only listen and shiver hearing what they had been through, feeling understood, for once. The feelings he felt were strange, unfamiliar. When he thought about his past, his childhood, he believed he was one of the few unlucky people in the world to witness such a life.

But listening to all those people narrating pieces of history similar to the one he lived was moving. He felt better but sadder at the same time. He didn’t want other people to live those experiences.

«What about Prefects and Head students? Are you still going on patrol at night?» a student asked.

«Yes» a Hufflepuff answered. «We try not to go alone, though. We stay together so we can protect each other» he explained.

«The Head girl isn’t part of a Death Eater family. She asked me to stay with me during patrols, but I refused. I don’t want anyone with me» San explained, playing with his fingers.

«That’s bullshit, hyung» Donghyuck commented, voicing the thoughts of many.

«I always tell him to take me with him, but he doesn’t listen. Thank goodness Professor Slughorn sometimes goes with him» Yeosang added, giving a pointed look to his friend.

«It’s not like I want to act as a hero, I just don’t want to cause trouble to the ones who aren’t part of this. It’s already difficult as it is» he explained, looking at the others. «Still, having someone with you would definitely help and make us less worried» Donghyuck answered back.

When the discussion ended and the students were going into their respective dormitories, Wooyoung was tired but extremely awake at the same time. He felt his muscle sore and his mind fogging, even if he could sense his nerves invading every inch of his body.

He hated the sensation of being exhausted but too anxious to fall asleep.

While saying goodnight to Mark – and thanking him for the 100th time for his courtesy on accompanying him to the meeting – he started going to bed, adjusting his blankets. He thought the whole group thing turned out to be a mess, with him not saying anything but some offense to Choi San, but it could go worse.

He felt relieved knowing about the Aurors coming to Hogwarts and how he could possibly see his hyungs sooner than he initially thought.

He still couldn’t sleep, though. He sighed and, trying not to be too loud, he took the famous notes. He still had to finish an assignment for Herbology, but his mind was somewhere else, his concentration at this point too much far away. He tried exanimating the notes better.

The animal was an aquatic one, it couldn’t talk nor understand human language, and it was tiny in dimension, it had six paws and a tail covered in scales who changed colours depending on the light. They were afraid of human beings, so they only appeared in the middle of the night.

They ate plankton, little worms and other not identified organisms. The only weakness they had was the sound of a particular instrument- and then the page ended. He needed the damned missing one.

The image of Seonghwa’s scowl flashed in his mind furiously and Wooyoung immediately felt regret. Hearing Mark sleeping soundly was even worse.

He couldn’t just let them worry for him and pretend not to care about it. There were rules to follow. They were in danger. He sighed again. He also deserved a distraction, though.

If only could he have the Invisible Cloak, like Harry Potter’s one. He bit his lips, not knowing what to do.

_Sometimes taking risks it’s the only good thing to do_ , Mark said.

He suddenly got up, sending millions of apologies to his friends. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t just stay there when there were answers waiting for him. Wooyoung missed the Elves and their company. He could sneak some food, talk to them, laugh with them.

He was so fucking tired of the agony he felt during those weeks. He just wanted to feel normal.

He adjusted his robe on his shoulders, wand tight in his right hand, while walking towards the Common Room and praying no one was there to witness his getaway. He found himself alone and let out a relieved sigh.

He passed through the Fat Lady portrait and then lighted up his wand, keeping it low to avoid the other portraits’ rage. He walked fast, knowing every step he had to take. He wanted the missing note and he also wanted to see his friends, but he wasn’t stupid.

Wooyoung knew very well the risks and the danger. He was protagonist of it. He kept walking, passing the Hufflepuff Common Room’s entrance and going straight to the Kitchens.

He felt a drop of sweat falling down his cheek. He didn’t even realise how much nervous and tensed he was, going fast as possible.

Before he entered, he made sure no one was in there leaning his ear on the little door and checking behind his shoulders that no one was following him.

Then he walked inside, making some of the Elves gasp in surprise. They greeted him warmly, making him happy. Happiness was really a euphemism, seeing them so cheerful around him.

«The note, Jung Wooyoung, the note!» one of them trotted next to him, going then to look for his precious treasure.

«We also found another curious thing, it’s made of wood» Myria informed him, taking his hand and giving him the new object. It was indeed made of wood, a tiny instrument similar to a flute, visibly handmade. It was broken in some parts, unfortunately, but extremely helpful anyway.

The other Elves gave him his famous missing page and he almost screeched of happiness. He stayed with them a little more, assuring them he was doing fine.

They couldn’t talk much, so he just promised to be careful and, wand in hand, he went out, controlling that no one was there.

He started feeling sleepy – finally – but he kept focusing on lowering his wand to prevent being discovered and not waking any portraits.

«Sometimes I like to think you’re just pretentious, but looking at you now I am sure you’re just mad in the head» a sudden voice startled him.

His wand fell from his hand but he immediately picked it up, pointing it in front of the other boy’s face.

Choi San was looking at him with tired eyes. He didn’t look any better than before, if not worse.

«You really don’t care about yourself, do you, Jung?» the Slytherin asked him, implying a smile.

«You’re the one that decided to keep going on patrol while being the one in real danger here» Wooyoung retorted immediately.

«You always have a ready answer, too» San laughed, shaking his head.

«I’ve learned with time and exercise» Wooyoung said, sarcastic.

«What is it that you’re always curious about, anyway? You’re always visiting the Kitchens» San investigated, lifting an eyebrow.

«As I already told you, nothing that concerns you. Mind your own business» he answered. «Is it such a big secret if even the Elves know about it?» the other insisted.

«Take your judgemental ass away from me, the Elves are very smart creatures» Wooyoung spitted, starting to feel nervous.

San just laughed, looking at his face growing red.

«I didn’t mean it like that, I know how valuable they are» he apologised. «I just think it’s curious, you seem so invested about this thing you’re doing»

«I am» Wooyoung answered. He didn’t understand what they were doing. Were they fighting? Were they just conversing?

«It’s okay, if you want to keep it a secret then do it. I should call you out again to the Headmistress, you know that right?» there they go. Wooyoung mentally sighed. Professor McGonagall was going to kill him this time.

«I think you have earing problems, Choi. I already told you to do whatever the fuck you want» he retorted, starting to feel very nervous now.

San was starting to say something to him, when the voice of Pix the Poltergeist was loud in the alley next to the one where they were talking.

«So, Professor, is it _reeeeaaaally_ that bad?» he screamed, making the humans in the portraits explode with anger.

The two of them looked at each other, eyes now full of fear open wide. «Nox» they said in unison, then San took Wooyoung’s wrist in his hand, tight, dragging him in the dark.

«Where the fu-» «Shut the fuck up» he whispered, tightening his grasp.

They kept walking, until San shoved him against the wall, trying to hide the two of them behind something that sounded like a big armour.

«Are you fucking kidding me right now, they’re totally going to see us» Wooyoung whisper-screamed at him, pushing him in what he thought was his chest. He couldn’t see anything.

«Okay, listen. It’s probably Professor Slughorn. If we stay silent we can be safe, the real problem here is Pix. We’re too far away from the Kitchens now, we can’t go anywhere or we’re fucked. What’s your better suggestion?» retorted the Slytherin, poison in his voice.

Wooyoung hated it and hated him for being right. He didn’t have any other idea.

They were indeed too far from the Kitchens and there weren’t rooms in there to hide without the Professor and Poltergeist not noticing them.

«Keep that light off, Professor. I swear to Merlin, you’re going to be cursed for awakening us all night long every damn night!» it was probably Sir Charles’s portrait.

He was such a pain in the ass. Pix made fun of him, shouting something right in front of his face, for the disappointment of other paintings.

«Mr. Pix, you should probably stop with this behaviour of yours» San was right, that was Professor Slughorn’s voice.

When he felt them being nearer and nearer them, Wooyoung tried his best to flatten himself on the wall, wishing he could become part of it.

When the other two passed next to them, Wooyoung felt San catching his breath, before having his body pressed against his. His lungs stopped functioning. He could almost feel every centimetre of the Slytherin’s body and oh, he seriously wanted to implode.

He remembered asking himself if the other was actually muscled, under the Slytherin uniform he used when he played Quidditch and he had to answer himself that in fact, _yes_ , he was fucking muscled. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time.

Feeling the other’s breath on his temple wasn’t any better. They were almost the same height, but he still felt tiny compressed against him. He was now sure he just wanted to cry.

He really couldn’t breathe properly and in the exact moment the professor surpassed them, he left a little sight. Unfortunately, it was too loud.

Wooyoung felt immediately San’s hand tightening against his mouth, while he pressed even more against his body.

He so wanted to give him a kick in the balls, but at the same time he knew it was all his fault because Professor Slughorn lightened up his wand with a whispered «Lumos».

«Did you hear anything, Pix?» the Professor said, one minute later.

«Pix?» he asked again, looking in front of the alley, turning his back to the boys.

San’s eyes were so wide Wooyoung thought they could fall. He also felt his heartbeat in his chest, going at the same pace of his own.

They heard the Professor mumble something, before seeing him quicken his steps and the light vanish. Finally, Wooyoung was free from the grasp of the other.

He was so full of anger he couldn’t see. He illuminated his wand before grabbing San’s collar and pointing it under his chin, making the other boy paralysed.

«What the fuck are you doing?» the Slytherin said, panicking.

«Next time you try to pull this shit I’m going to fucking castrate you, Choi San. I don’t give a shit if you’re the oh-so-loved-by-everyone boy, just stay the fuck away from me and don’t touch me like that» he whisper-screamed, hoping no one heard him.

«You’re so full of shit, what’s wrong with you, I was just trying to save us both!» San screamed, grabbing his collar too and making them jump on their feet when they both let go.

They looked at each other on the eyes and they realised they were both panting.

Wooyoung noticed San’s forehead beaded with drips of sweat, his chest going up and down, his hands tight in a fist, his neck gulping down. He didn’t know what he was doing, he was just sure he couldn’t stop looking at the other, who was now doing the same.

Wooyoung noticed how cute San’s nose was, the particular shape of his eyes, the little pout his lips formed.

« _Oh-oh-oh!_ You’re so hopeless, haha! You’re going to be in trouble once I found the Professors, my _feeeeellow_ students. _Run-run-run!_ » Both of them were startled by Pix, who was now watching them from the head of the armour that was previously hiding them.

«Fucker» whispered San, grabbing Wooyoung’s hand again and starting walking fast.

«Choi I swear to Gryffindor’s Sword I’m going to-» «Listen» San stopped him, moving closer to him.

«I’m saving our ass, again. Do you want the Headmistress to know why the fuck you’re out here in the middle of the night? I don’t think so, then shut the hell up. I’m going with you until I know you’re safe alone and then I’ll reach Professor Slughorn so he doesn’t get suspicious» he stated, still holding him.

«Why do you always act as the hero? Why don’t you let other people help you but you always have to save the day?» it was Wooyoung’s turn to grab his wrist, now, making the other boy look at him.

«I don’t know if you understand this, Jung, but they can get us anytime by now» sighed the Slytherin, sounding desperate.

«Go to Professor Slughorn then, I can do it alone, I’ll be quick» he said with a firm tone.

«Pix is probably going to him first, anyway. If you go there too and tell him that fucking Poltergeist is just saying bullshit, he’ll of course believe you» he suggested, eyes burning with certainty.

«Come with me form now on» San’s answer made him tilt his head in confusion. What the hell?

«On patrols. You tell me the fuck is going on with the Kitchens and you can stay with me so I’m not alone. Plus, you can finally wander freely at night» he proposed.

«If I let you go alone now, come with me next time» his eyes were serious, but he could still see the fear of being discovered.

He couldn’t think this through, he had to act quickly.

What a bastard.

«It’s a deal»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!  
> So, something is changing for real in here. It probably looks rushed, but it was essential for the plot. I hope you'll understan Wooyoung's behaviour.  
> With every chapter the whole situation is going to be clearer and clearer. Just remember that every aspect is important!  
> The next chapter is going to be a lot, so please prepare yourself.  
> If you have any question or doubt please let me know, I'll be happy to answer! And of course if you could give me a feedback about the story I would be so, so happy!  
> Thank you for the amazing people who left kudos or comments, who bookmarked, and thank you to the silent readers, too! It means everything, really.  
> Please take care of yourself everyday and see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I would be so happy if you could tell me what you think about this fic with kudos or a comment. It means a lot, really!  
> Please be safe during this dangerous times.


End file.
